Forgive me Father
by NewRain
Summary: Everyone sins, including the MacDonald-Venturi family. A series of unrelated oneshots about the characters and their sins. Ch 7 up: Derek deals with lust... COMPLETE
1. Gluttony

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**A/N**: This chapter is based on the episode Just Friends. Each chapter will probably be based on a different episode. Rated T for later chapters.

Marti had been playing in the living room when she heard the knock. Opening the door, she saw the last person she would have ever expected to see again.

_Kendra. What was she doing here? Smerek had broken up with her, hadn't he? And when Smerek broke up with girls, which was quite often, they didn't come back. But, what was that in Kendra's hands? A giant cookie! I love giant cookies!_

"Is Derry there?" Kendra asked in her sickly sweet voice, snapping Marti out of her thoughts.

Marti shook her head, now only concentrating on the cookie within Kendra's hands.

"Well, could you give this to him? Remember to tell him it's from me. Okay?" Kendra stressed, handing the cookie to Marti.

Marti, cookie in hands, nodded to Kendra, and closed the door cutting of Kendra's last request, "Oh and remember to tell Der…" Marti had a cookie to attend to.

She ran upstairs with her prize. She wanted to tear into it right away, but she knew it was for Derek, and he was her Smerek. She had to at least tell him about it before eating it, she reasoned.

But the cookie was so big, and it was her favorite kind: chocolate chip. Marti's mouth watered. Maybe Derek wouldn't mind if she took just a little piece…

By the time she heard Derek come home, a little piece had turned into a not so little chunk. Feeling a little guilty, she ran to give Derek the cookie that was rightfully his.

But after explaining everything to him, Marti remembered how delicious the cookie had been. So when he had wondered, "What should I do with it?"

Marti had no choice but to look innocent and ask hopefully, "Give it to me?" Marti knew Derek couldn't refuse her, and squealed with delight when he gave her the cookie, running off with it to her room to finish what she had started. She grabbed handful after handful of cookie. Life, Marti thought, was good.

That was how she found herself in bed a couple hours later, sick to her stomach, from stuffing herself with that big cookie, with nothing left but a few crumbs littering her room. Apparently, the big cookie had been bigger than even she had thought.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" Nora had come up to check on Marti, finding it strange that the girl had been quiet for so long.

Marti shook her head. Her stomach hurt so bad, but that cookie had tasted so good.

"Oh, poor baby," Nora came to sit on Marti's bed, and stroked her hair.

Marti responded with a "Nora, I think…" before throwing up all over Nora and her bed.

Nora sighed before leaving the room. "I'll get the cleaning supplies."

Marti looked around. Her older brothers and sisters had been right. Love did hurt. And it stunk. Especially loving big cookies.

Please Review! thanks


	2. Greed

**A/N:** This is based on the episode Summer School Blues.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

Money. Edwin loved money. Only problem was that at this point in time, he was running short on money. He always liked to keep a little savings, just in case, but that was his super secret stash. He couldn't just use that.

If he had money, he could use it to buy video games, computer equipment, spying gear, and certain, erm, _magazines _(so he wouldn't have to sneak from Derek's stash any more). If he had money…but unfortunately, he doesn't.

So, when he saw Lizzie and Nosey, Edwin saw profit. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Lizzie loved animals. He loved money. It was perfect; everyone got what they wanted. What could go wrong?

He had smiled when the animals kept piling in. _More animals equals more profit, and more profit is always a good thing. Could making money get any easier?_

Edwin hadn't planned on actually _doing_ any of the work. He was just the brains of the operation. He came up with the plans and Lizzie carried them out, although he would never dare say it to Lizzie. He got enough bruises from Derek as it was.

He was shocked when he had been told to walk Nosey. _This was supposed to be easy money. Who had ever heard of walking gerbils? Doesn't she know I have a fear of rodents? At least it's better than touching that skink. Lizzie loves animals waaay too much for her own good._

When Edwin came back with an empty leash and a missing gerbil, his face had dropped. _Great, losing their first client. They would lose credibility and go out of business in a heartbeat. So much for making money._ At this point, Edwin was glad Lizzie couldn't read his mind; she would probably kill him for being more concerned about money than the stupid missing gerbil.

As Nora joined him outside to search for Nosey, Edwin had decided that mind reading wasn't such a bad idea.

_Maybe I'll set up a mind reading booth; two bucks per mind reading… _

_I'd be sure to make money quick. People love that kind of stuff. Suckers._

Hours later, sweaty, sore, with ripped clothes, but most importantly, with Nosey safe, Nora and Edwin returned. _No amount of money was worth this torture_, Edwin had decided. Well, certainly not for the amount he was getting paid, anyway.

Edwin hadn't felt _too_ disappointed about the whole matter until he had met Derek.

"Ed, I need a loan," Derek demanded.

"But Casey's giving you half of her camp salary," he protested. He knew it was in vain.

"Yeah, see, I need it tonight. Date with one of the camp kid's older sisters," He leaned in threateningly.

Edwin sighed. There was no way out of this. He went in his room, and gave most of his remaining savings to Derek.

"Trust me. If you saw the girl, you would understand. Oh, and I think I'll take the rest too. You know, a little fee, for going into _my_ room and taking some of _my_ magazines. Remember, Ed, nothing gets past Derek Venturi," he smirked.

Edwin Venturi, was officially broke.

_But I'm Edwin Venturi, entrepreneur. I can always find a way to make money. Perhaps a lemonade stand. Or maybe I'll set up that mind reading booth. Only now, I think I'll charge four dollars per mind reading, double the profit. Or I could give financial advice…for a fee of course. _

Edwin smiled at all the possibilities. He would find a way to make up the loss, no matter what the cost.

* * *

Next: Lizzie deals with envy.

Please keep reviewing. The more reviews I get, the faster I will update. Thanks


	3. Envy

**A/N:** This one is based on the episode Happy New School Year.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

Flat chested. Freckles. T-Shirt. Jeans. She has been looking in the mirror for hours. Lizzie MacDonald is starting grade 7, and she wants to look perfect.

Lizzie wants everything to be different this year. She longs to be pretty this year, to be popular with boys, to be the girl every other is jealous of; Lizzie wants to be like Casey.

Casey is beautiful, so beautiful that nearly every boy that even catches a slight glimpse of her wants her. Casey MacDonald is quite the heartbreaker.

Lizzie, on the other hand, has only had one boy, Jamie, who has ever _liked _her that way. But Lizzie doesn't like him back the same way. Lizzie wants more choices. Like Casey.

Casey is a girly girl. Even her sports of choice, cheer and dance are "girly" sports.

Lizzie is an athlete. She plays soccer and hockey, but to the boys, this just makes her their friend, just "one of the guys." Lizzie is disgusted by "girly" sports, but when she sees the way guys cheer for Casey when she performs, the way girls whisper in awe about her, Lizzie wonders if she should ask her mom to sign her up for dance classes.

Lizzie likes how comfortable her clothes are. But she hates how they make her invisible.

Lizzie doesn't want Casey's _old_ clothes. Her mom couldn't possibly understand. Her mom doesn't have an older sister like Casey. Lizzie doesn't want to wear Casey's castaways, because that is how she already feels, like a second rate version of Casey. Besides, _Casey _always gets new clothes.

When Casey tells Lizzie she is taking her shopping, Lizzie is excited beyond belief, because, to be honest, Lizzie really admires Casey, more than anyone she knows, but she would never admit it.

Lizzie stands in front of the mirror in her new clothes. She decides she looks more grown up, prettier. But she's still not Casey.

The door rings. Lizzie, in her new clothes, opens the door to find Jamie standing there. He has gotten taller over the summer, more handsome. Maybe, Lizzie decides, she can like Jamie the way he likes her.

"Wow! Lizzie, you look amaz," Jamie starts, but he is cut off when he sees Casey practicing her new dance routine in the background. His glance stays on her a little too long before he looks back at Lizzie, compliment completely forgotten.

"Come on in," Lizzie smiles weakly. Sometimes she really wishes that she were just like Casey.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks


	4. Pride

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**A/N: **First, thanks for the reviews! They're encouraging and very much appreciated! This chapter is based on the episode Dinner Guest. Enjoy.

Casey squealed the news to her, "Dad is coming to dinner!"

Nora felt a wave of panic crash into her. Dad. _Dennis._ He was coming over to the MacDonald/Venturi house for dinner. Nora groaned.

It isn't that he is a bad father. In fact, the girls adore him, and don't get to see him nearly as often as they want to or probably should. Nora knows it isn't fair to Lizzie or Casey to prevent Dennis from coming. She knows how much it means to her girls, but Nora just can't stop thinking about her own damn pride.

Her ex is Dennis, big time lawyer. He is the charismatic, nicely dressed, organized man who always makes the best decisions, logically and financially. In short, Dennis is the anti George.

It isn't that Nora was ashamed of her new life or her new husband. It is quite the opposite. Nora loves George and her new life, truly she does. It's just that she knows Dennis won't.

Nora doesn't want to subject her new life to the calculating scrutiny of Dennis_._ She knows her ex far too well. He would only see it in his terms. More kids, less money; he would think Nora had taken a step down the ladder, a step for the worse. And the mixture of disapproval and pity would show on his face throughout the night, silently criticizing Nora for doing this to herself, for doing this to _their _children.

And Nora knows that she can't handle that. After all those years of marriage, she knows exactly how Dennis could make her feel: inferior and stupid for making the wrong decision. In fact, that was a big reason she left him, to preserve her pride, and here he was again, to steal it away.

That is the last thing Nora wants. Nora doesn't want _anyone_ to pity or judge her, least of all her ex-husband. She is proud of her new life, and she wants to keep it that way.

Because sometimes when Nora thinks about the matter too much, starts thinking about it from Dennis' point of view, she thinks that pride is the _only_ thing she has really gained.

* * *

Tell me what you think and please review!


	5. Sloth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**A/N: **This is based on the episode Tuesday Afternoon Fever.

George knew Nora and Lizzie were right. He knew that he, and more importantly, his children shouldn't eat junk food all the time. He knew that he should exercise and get in shape.

George _knew_ it all, but he had fallen into the comfortable habit of eating junk and not exercising ever since he had divorced Abby, and old habits were hard to break. At least, that's what George told himself, as an excuse.

In the beginning, being a single father had hit George hard. He was so exhausted from everything, from driving Derek to hockey practices, to constantly keeping an eye on Marti, to making sure Edwin got enough attention and didn't get neglected as the middle child, not to mention everything he had to do for his job.

With everything he had to do, he just didn't have time to exercise, to keep in shape. After all, he told himself, taking care of the kids took priority over his own fitness.

Back then, coming home after a long day's work and knowing he still had to give a struggling, fidgety Marti a bath _and_ put her to bed, George just felt it was easier to open a pack of chips for the kids for dinner rather than exhaust himself further by cooking a meal, which he would have to clean up after.

Chips and ice cream had been easier. And the kids had loved it, pronouncing him the "coolest dad ever." And it had tasted good, really good. George had seen the whole thing as a win-win situation. He got more rest and less work, and the kids got to eat what they truly wanted.

George had thought everything was perfect. Until now. Jolted awake by his health conscious stepdaughter Lizzie, George realized what he was doing to his kids.

Back in his early days as a single father, he vaguely remembered watching a TV show about the evils of junk food, the masked murderer. George had only watched the beginning of it before he had dozed off on the couch, with his hand in a half empty bowl of potato chips.

Despite the fact that George was no longer a struggling single father with three kids to attend to, his habits had remained, unchanged. With Nora, George's workload at home was significantly decreased, and he had plenty of free time to go jogging, if he wanted.

Only George didn't want to. He much preferred laying on the couch relaxing to struggling for breath and sweating while jogging.

With Nora, there was no excuse to eating junk food. With Casey living in the house, there was always an abundance of healthy, convenient snacks in the house. And Nora, unlike George, always took the time every night to cook a healthy meal for the family, no matter how exhausted she was.

George knew that he needed to change his living habits, to be a better role model for his kids. He wanted them to be healthy as well as himself; he truly did. But being healthy just took so much _work_.

George decided to cut down on the junk food and start exercising daily. Right after this last bowl of ice cream and nap. On second thought, as he realized how comfortable the couch was, George decided to start his new lifestyle the next day or maybe the day after that. Because old habits die hard.

* * *

As always, please tell me what you thought and keep on reviewing! It always makes my day :) Thanks.


	6. Wrath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**A/N:** This is based on the episode 6 1/2. There is a tiny smidge of Dasey hidden within. As always, please read and review! Thanks.

Casey narrowed her eyes as she thought about Truman. A six and a half?! How dare he. Who in their right mind would give Casey MacDonald a six and a half?

Casey knew that she had a body that all the other girls would die to have, a body that all the other boys would die to touch. Well, apparently not _all _the boys, not Truman.

Casey knew it shouldn't have mattered. After all, Truman was a disgusting individual, an arrogant bastard who wasn't even that good looking. In fact, Casey decided, on a scale of one to ten, Truman would be lucky to get a five.

Furthermore, Casey wasn't attracted to him in the slightest. It was just that Casey was so used to being wanted, to being desired that she couldn't stand the fact that someone didn't want her.

Casey MacDonald was a perfectionist about everything, including herself. She worked out, ate healthy, and did everything to make sure she looked like the perfect female specimen, a solid ten or at the very least, a nine and three quarters. How could a pig like Truman try to ruin what she had worked so hard for?

Filled with anger at even thinking about the whole Truman situation, she threw her pillow violently at the wall. She silently wished that Truman was the pillow, hitting the wall with a thud before crumpling down helplessly to the ground, remaining motionless. Casey smiled a sinister smile.

Oh, she would show him. She clenched her fists tightly, her knuckles white around the edges. She would show Truman exactly what happened when someone tried to tempt the wrath of Casey MacDonald. She would make him scream, and not in the way so many boys dreamed of nightly. Truman would rue the day he rated Casey MacDonald; she would make sure of that.

Whoever said there was a thin line between love and hate was wrong. Dead wrong. Because Casey felt nothing but blind hate and rage, nothing even remotely close to love. Sometimes, hate was just pure hate, Casey decided. At least, in the case of Truman, it was.

* * *

Next and Final chapter: Derek deals with his lust.


	7. Lust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LWD.

**A/N:** This is based on the episode Tuesday Afternoon Fever. This is the last installment. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Enjoy.

Derek had always scoffed at dance. Dancing was not anything even remotely close to a "sport" in his book. He had especially felt disdain towards guys who danced, guys who were sissies, not man enough for real sports.

So why did Derek find himself now as one of _those_ guys? On national TV, no less, for everyone to see. The Great Venturi would be dancing for everyone to witness in a couple of minutes; Derek cringed at the thought.

In his right mind, nothing would have ever persuaded Derek to do this. Except Derek was never in his right mind, not whenever Casey was around.

_Casey. _Forbidden fruit. The girl who had tortured him for two years now. Ever since he had laid eyes on her, he knew his life would be hell. How on earth did anyone expect him, Derek Venturi, a teenager with raging hormones, to live in the same house with a girl as hot as Casey as his stepsister? Of all the girls who could have been his stepsister, it had to be Casey. Fate, Derek decided, had it out for him.

Derek had seen Casey practice dancing countless times since she had moved in. It was unavoidable with all the practice that perfectionist Casey forced herself to do. With her typical workout clothes of extremely short shorts and a tank top, Casey would practice her splits and high kicks, unknowingly giving Derek quite the show. Often times, Derek would hurriedly leave the room, feigning disgust at Casey's routine, only to rush to the bathroom for a cold shower, hoping that no one had noticed.

So when Derek had the chance to dance with Casey, the only answer was yes. How could he refuse? Dancing with her would be a license to do what he had wanted to for so long. He could hold her tight to him, touch her; dance was about body contact. Everything preciously held taboo in the real world would be accepted, even encouraged, in the dance world.

When their time to dance had come up, Derek had finally realized how wrong he had been about dance. As he spun Casey, one of her legs wrapped around him, Derek finally understood the appeal of dance and that guys who danced were anything but "sissies."

As Derek had stood next to a sweat covered, panting Casey, waiting for the announcement of the winners, Derek had never wanted anyone more than he wanted Casey at that moment.

It had been too much when they had won and Casey had excitedly screamed and gave him a hug. As the cameras turned off, Derek scooped a shocked Casey into his arms and took her backstage to one of the dressing rooms.

"Derek!" she screeched, only adding to Derek's lust. "Put me down!" she commanded.

"As you wish," Derek mumbled, setting her on her feet, and then unexpectedly pulling her body to his and kissing her with all the passion and lust he felt.

She gasped and broke the kiss. "We can't do this, Derek. It's wrong. It's…It's sinful."

Derek began to kiss her again, speaking in between kisses, "I…never…believed…in…sins…anyway…"

Derek felt Casey slowly give in, felt her begin to kiss back just as passionately.

Stepsister or not, Derek Venturi always got what he wanted. Always.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are always much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
